Just One of Those Days
by khaoticmindscorrupting
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Marie Robertson was having one of those days where nothing turns out as planned when she was assigned to babysit a certain Asgardian criminal that will change her life and help her to find her true identity. What she learns, however, is that the people who seem the coldest are the ones who have lost the most in love. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

So here is my first Avengers fanfic. Loki/OC. Please read and review!

* * *

Some days, no matter what you do, you just can't win.

Marie Robertson was experiencing one of those days on S.H.I.E.L.D's helicarrier. As the newest (and youngest) agent, she was delegated the less than ideal roles on the ship, whether it be monitoring the weather patterns of the places they were flying over or checking the ship's inventory of ammunition, both jobs menial and painfully boring. Today, not only did Marie miss the epic entrance of the famous Tony Stark and the demigod Thor, she was disappointed when after being told she was going to be receiving a job of actual importance, Director Fury informed her she would be personal babysitter to the war criminal, Loki. No, today was simply not her day.

I have an IQ that's off the charts, I graduated form Harvard at 18, I can move things with my mind, and here I am playing Mary Poppins, she thought bitterly as she made her way to the cell where Loki was being kept.

It wasn't that Marie thought she was above others, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Growing up, she had been a painfully shy and introverted child. An orphan who was adopted at a young age by a large family, she always felt like an outsider everywhere she went. Despite everything, Marie excelled in her studies, and had been offered scholarships to every major college in the country by 16.

Instead of her intelligence making her feel superior to others, however, it made her feel isolated and alone, like she was an alien from another planet. The fact that she never met her biological parents troubled her, for she thought if she knew about them and where she came from, it would help her to understand why she always felt like she was seeing the world through different lenses than everyone else, like somehow, she didn't belong.

At 19, Marie was on a flight to London to begin her graduate studies at Cambridge University, when a faulty engine exploded, sending the plane into a deathly free-fall right into a small field close to the city. The next day, reports came rolling in that everyone on the flight had been killed in the crash which destroyed the plane, except for a young American girl who was found unharmed a mere few feet from the explosion. This was enough to capture S.H.I.E.L.D's attention.

She was sent to hundreds of doctors and specialists who attempted to discover the root of her extraordinary gifts which seemed to have been triggered by the crash, which seemed to include teleportation, telepathy, and telekinesis, as well as the ability to control others with her mind, and strategize through complex problems in seconds. Not finding any biological anomalies, the doctors simply associated her gifts to her high IQ and praised her for her new "powers".

Marie felt very differently about these new "powers" however. All her life she had felt different from everyone around her, and now she had proof that she was. She hated her "gifts" and would have given anything to be rid of them, for with her new powers came a large amount of guilt. At the time of the plane crash, Marie's gifts kicked in and she acted instinctively to save herself, leaving all the other passengers to die. She knew she would hate herself forever for that, so when S.H.I.E.L.D cam knocking at her door offering to train her to use her gifts and put them to use helping mankind, she jumped at the chance to redeem herself.

After a year, she had a better grip on what her powers could do and how to control them, but she still felt like an outsider in S.H.I.E.L.D. Just like everyone else she had ever met, besides Director Fury and Agent Romanoff, the other agents looked at her with mistrust and usually left her to her own devices. When Marie joined, she had thought she would be on the front lines, using her powers for good, bringing down oppressive regimes and the like, but Director Fury explained that she was their best kept secret weapon, and he reused to let her on any missions that might expose her to enemies prematurely. So almost a year later, here she was, taking care of menial jobs so simple a monkey could do, waiting for her chance to save the world and make up for the lives she had not been able to save.

Marie rounded the corner and entered the chamber that was originally to be used for the Hulk, but had been commandeered by Loki's sudden capture. She thought it was unfair that the others treated Dr. Banner with such mistrust and fear. He was a brilliant man who made a mistake, and above all other scientists; she had enjoyed reading his papers about gamma radiation in college.

There, I could be helping Banner find the Tesseract, but no, Fury wants me to watch the crazy Asgardian because I _might_ be impervious to any mind tricks he might pull. She wondered if anyone remembered that she was a freaky super-genius who could actually be of use.

To tell the truth, she was somewhat intrigued by Loki, the Norse god of mischief. Before S.H.I.E.L.D and the discovery of her gifts, though she was a hopeless romantic who loved fairy-tales, Marie would have sworn a million dollars that there were no such things as magic or superheroes. Now, magic and demigods were just another day on the job. When they had been showing her the footage from Loki's stunt in Germany, instead of the proper reactions of hate and disdain for the would-be king of the earth, she had experienced the most peculiar feeling of familiarity when she saw his face. It was a feeling that she had not been able to shake by the time she entered the room to face her ward.

Okay kid, here goes nothing, she thought to herself. Marie made a bee-line for the computers to ensure that the prison was secure before she faced Loki. She adopted her best fake tough agent voice and said "Okay Princess, I'm Agent Robertson and I am going to be babysitting you while you're on the helicarrier, so let's just behave like a good little alien and I might not have to dump you out of the ship." With as much bravado as she could muster, she turned to face the god and was surprised by what she saw.

He was even more handsome in person, as much as she hated to admit it, with ivory skin and jet black hair. His face was all angles, and looked like it had been carved out of the smoothest marble. The most stunning features on his face were his striking green eyes, which were turned towards Marie with the most curious look of shock and disbelief. Not exactly what she was expecting from the fierce god of mischief. His stare, however, made her squirm, for while most people seemed to look through her as though she didn't exist or she wasn't real, his stare penetrated her in a way that no one's ever had, as though he was intimately familiar with the deepest darkest recesses of her soul.

Any witty remark she could think of died on her lips when she understood that it was her presence that seemed to undo Loki's composure. They stood staring at each other for a few moments before Loki rushed towards her and pounded his fist against the glass, as though he could break it to reach her. The suddenness of his actions frightened her, and she retreated a few steps, completely confused at what she was feeling and this strange man's actions.

Loki's eyes searched her face for a few moments more before asking in a quiet and almost broken voice, "Vitra…is that you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for the great response to this story, it definitely encourages me to write more. :) I also wanted to give a shout out to xXxDragonxPhoenixXx who's review was great, and I really appreciate the feedback.

I've gotten a few questions as to where I got the name Vitra from; I actually had a specific meaning in mind, and when I searched for corresponding names, Vitra was the one I liked the most. To find out what it means, however, you'll just have to stay tuned. ;) -KMC

* * *

Loki was enjoying the show that S.H.I.E.L.D was putting on for their "prisoner". The thought that they could actually hold him here against his will made him laugh. The fact that they were playing right into his hands made him even more sure that the takeover of this puny world would be easier than he thought.

They even went so far as to put him in the beast's cage, a decision he knew they would soon regret. If he wanted to he could easily escape, but for his plans to work, he need to play the cooperative prisoner for a little while longer. It was unfortunate that he was still weakened from his journey through the portal to this world, but he had the rest of his stay on the flying fortress to regain his strength.

The man who thought himself in charge had warned Loki what would happen should he attempt to make an escape, and although he could not physically leave the cell, it was easy enough to use his magic to manipulate one of the foolish mortals to release him. He had even overheard that Fury was intending to assign him a guard to ensure he did not have a chance to plot an escape. This thought filled him with mirth, for as soon as his would-be guard made himself known, Loki would easily assume control over the man's mind.

As Loki waited for his captors to begin their interrogation of him, he focused his thoughts on the feeling of triumph he would experience once his careful plans for domination succeeded. Maybe then the emptiness and loneliness that gnawed away at him would finally cease, although he doubted it.

Even during his short stint as King of Asgard, Loki had felt even more isolated and different as ever.

I was only ever whole with _her, _he thought to himself, but at the sound of the chamber doors opening, Loki lost all thoughts of the past and prepared himself to face his unfortunate nanny.

He saw a flash of auburn and a short figure and thought, my god; they've sent a woman to be my guard? How pathetic are these humans? 6 billion of them and not one with a brain…

However his mind went blank when he heard the woman speak. No, this is my mind mutinously playing tricks, Loki thought. She is dead, she was not even human, and there is no way she could be…

When the woman finally turned to face Loki, he felt the air leave his lungs and his heart race to a stop. He felt as if the universe had tilted on its axel leaving him falling into an abyss.

His eyes quickly scanned her startled face; exotic shaped mahogany colored eyes, alabaster skin with full heart-shaped lips. It was not only her physical features that were the same, however; it was the strong, proud brow, the seriousness of her mouth that still showed the lines that were indicative of laughter, the innocent blush that reached the fathomless intelligence of her eyes, and the general kindness of her face.

As soon as Loki's eyes had assured him of her presence, without thinking he rushed towards her, as if he meant to touch her, forgetting the layers of glass in between them. He pounded his fist against the barrier in frustration, and it took all his mental strength to keep him from finding a way out of the cage in that moment, least he should ruin his careful plans.

He had to know, his common sense could not stop the question from escaping his lips, "Vitra…is that you?"

* * *

It took Marie a matter of seconds to compose herself after Loki's very presence assaulted her emotions in a way she was not prepared for. She also knew if she was going to keep even this lousy job she would have to make sure that whoever might be watching the monitors could see that she could handle herself against Loki.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are referring to. Like I said, I am Agent Robertson of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I am going to be taking care of you while you are on the helicarrier."

_Taking care of you?_, she thought, I'm not taking care of him, I'm just making sure he doesn't pull any tricks while he's here, Marie admonished herself. She saw Loki straighten himself and retreat from the edge of the glass, his cool demeanor restoring itself automatically.

"Of course, you happened to remind me of someone I used to know, but of course, you are nothing other than another human subjugate," said Loki in a smooth voice with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Weird, Marie thought, how he could be so shaken one moment and then calm the next. What was even stranger were her tumultuous emotions that seemed to disagree whether Loki was an enemy to be feared, or something else entirely that spread queer feelings of familiarity and….even she couldn't deny it, feelings of belonging.

Marie approached Loki's prison cautiously, all of her mental guards up. Once she was facing him with only a few layers of glass between her and the intriguing man, she said, "I know you've been asked this by everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D, but I have to try again, where is the Tesseract?"

Loki gave her the oddest look, his eyes sweeping from her eyes to her toes and back again, which made her want to run and put on ten more layers of clothing. A wicked smile graced his perfect face, and he asked slyly, "What are you prepared to give me for the information?"

Marie was astounded. He had not made it known to any of the other agents that he was willing to ransom the whereabouts of the Tesseract. Marie jumped at the bait, "What do you want?"

Loki smiled evilly, a look that should have forewarned Marie of his less than noble intentions, and replied, "Well if you'd like to join me in my humble abode, I'm sure we can work out something…"

Marie rolled her eyes. Figures, I should have known that he would try to pull his tricks with me, being known for mischief. Turning to leave, she huffed, "Well if you have nothing of importance to tell me…."

"Wait," said Loki very quietly.

Marie had no idea why, but the tone of his voice made her stomach drop, and she slowly turned to face the prisoner.

Loki had returned to the very edge of the chamber, his eyes searching hers as if he was trying to find out her secrets. After a moment, he backed away with a smile, "So it seems the little girl they sent to watch me has a few secret tricks of her own."

"What do you mean?" asked Marie, uncomfortable with his leering smile.

"Your mind, my dear, is a closed book to me. I am a master of magic, and if I wanted, I could delve into the minds of every pathetic human on this ship and learn there most intimate secrets, but from you, nothing." Loki laughed humorlessly, and kept going, "I see why they sent you; Fury's secret weapon against any trickery from me. I promise you though; you will receive nothing from me, though you are welcome to try."

Loki took a seat on the opposite end of the cell, and regarded Marie with an amused face. Marie, however, was astounded. Besides the higher-up officials of S.H.I.E.L.D, none of the other agents were privy to her gifts, not even Hawkeye or the Black Widow, yet this infuriatingly handsome captive took one look at her and knew her greatest strength and biggest insecurity.

That was not the only thing he had been right about; while they had been talking, Marie had not realized that she could not hear any of his thoughts. With most people, when she first met them, their thoughts shot out at her like razors, piercing her consciousness, until she regained her mental blockades to keep out rouge thoughts. With Loki, however, it was silent. Even now, when she was actively trying to read him, he was a mysterious blank spot in her mind.

To tell the truth, it's a bit refreshing not having to worry about anyone else's thoughts other than my own, Marie thought to herself.

"How did you know about my….gifts?" Marie demanded of Loki.

A small smirk appeared on Loki's face, as he stared right into Marie's eyes.

"Oh, my dear, I know more about you than I think you know about yourself," Loki goaded.

Marie was taken aback by this statement, and immediately became furious that this _alien _thought he could play with her.

"Tell me," Marie demanded in an angered voice.

Loki laughed, appearing pleased that his bait had been taken, approached the glass, "Let me guess; you are an orphan, and you have no idea who your parents were or where you come from. You have these "gifts", as you call them, and you have no clue how or why you were the one to receive them," at this point, Loki's voice dropped very low in order not to be overheard and he turned his intense gaze onto Marie, "you feel utterly and hopelessly alone, an outcast wherever you go, for even though no one knows what you are capable of, their instincts still warn them that they are dealing with someone who doesn't belong, who might not even be…human."

Marie had been entranced while Loki spoke, floored that he knew so much about her and how she felt, but his last remark hit too close to home, and with that she turned and ran from the room, tears beginning to fall when she realized that it took a hostile and merciless murder to confirm what she had felt all her life, that she did not belong on this world.

The last thing she heard before the doors closed was Loki's manic laughter following her out of the horrid prison.

* * *

Review please! -KMC


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long! I've been working a ton. Here is chapter 3, and be sure to tell me what you think!

* * *

Thankfully, Marie made it back to her room on the Helicarrier without having to face any other agents. As the door slammed behind her, she finally stopped, her breath coming in raggedly as she tried to check the tears that were threatening to fall.

Damn him, she thought. How did I let him get to me? They gave me this job because I was supposed to be impervious to his mind tricks. _But how did he know?_ He knew everything, every little emotion that she tried to hide deep within her soul, he had seen in an instant and toyed with it like a cat with a mouse.

And that name; Vitra, though it sounded foreign and Asgardian, something about it felt so familiar. Out-of-reach thoughts and memories tickled at the corners of Marie's consciousness at the mention of that name.

This is ridiculous, Marie shouted to herself. How, in a matter of mere minutes, I could become a blubbering little girl in his presence. She shook her head, as though the action could clear the tumultuous emotions that raged through her at the thought of the tall mysterious man that was imprisoned on the ship. Marie did her best to push the encounter out of her head as she dried her eyes and proceeded to inform Director Fury about the prisoner's failure to read her.

* * *

As soon as the girl stormed from the room, Loki's menacing demeanor faded rapidly, and he slumped against the glass as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

Vitra had been the only person he had ever felt remorse at tricking, though it was a very rare thing that she wouldn't see through his careful plans and admonish him before he could even bring them to fruition. However, this time, he had to confront this woman to be sure she was still _his _Vitra. It was easy enough to guess the circumstances surrounding her parentage, but the proof lay in the fact that she seemed to have retained her powers, and that the feelings of loneliness and not belonging that had originally brought them together still remained.

Loki stiffened, preparing himself for the horrible spasm of pain that accompanied any thoughts of Vitra, but this time they did not come. It is because she is here and she lives, thought Loki. Her body was never recovered, we only assumed she was dead….. how could I foolishly accept her death so easily?

No matter, Loki thought, she shall be mine again. I will restrain the armies until she has regained her memories, and then she will rule by my side as my Queen over this pathetic world, and we will have our revenge on whoever caused our separation in the first place. He had always thought she would have made a magnificent Queen, and part of his determination to secure the throne of Asgard was to see her as its Queen.

Now all I have to do was wait for my chance, Loki thought smugly, and the world and Vitra will be mine.

* * *

Marie had made her report to Fury, who seemed to doubt her assurances that she was fine and would be able to continue to care for the prisoner, and left to foolishly hand feed a caged monster.

All the way there, Marie tried to psych herself up for meeting the god of tricks after the humiliating way their last meeting ended. She decided it was best to simply try to forget that the first meeting ever happened, and pretend she still held the upper hand in this situation.

With as much nonchalance as she could muster, Marie made her way into the chamber again, and at first glance it she could see Loki's intimidating figure facing the opposite way, so she was quiet shaken when without turning, his voice rang out, "Back for more, I see."

He turned to face her, his eyes holding a dangerous mischievous glint while the rest of his face remained calculatedly passive.

Why does he have to be so beautiful? Marie thought traitorously. For there was really no other word to describe his sharp features and Grecian physique, and his beauty made Marie's heart pick up quite a few paces in her chest. She had always been self conscious about her pale skin and unique features, and standing facing this man she thought; he really is a god, and here I am, like David facing a devilishly handsome and magical Goliath.

At this, Marie became angry; why should it matter how he looks or what he thinks of me, he is a murder that intends to harm innocent people, and when she replied to him, her voice was laced with undisguised malice.

"Well, I am here because S.H.I.E.L.D has decided to keep you fed and relatively healthy until they decide to torture you for information and then execute you for crimes against humanity."

Loki smiled at her anger, "Ooooo, someone is a bit touchy. Perhaps you'd like to come in here and teach me a lesson yourself?"

Marie threw him a disgusted look before signaling a guard to deliver Loki's food through a small slot in the glass. Loki seemed uninterested in the food, and continued to gaze uncomfortably at Marie before she asked, "What, not fine enough for a prince?"

Loki gave her a small smile and replied, "I am not hungry, nor do I tend to be on this ship long enough to experience hunger enough to actually consume that poisoned garbage."

Marie scoffed at him, but was surprised that he knew that the food was laced with a sleeping draught. "Fine, if you don't intend to eat, could you at least give up the location of the Tesseract so this pointless search can end?" Marie figured that she could at least try to extract some information from the insufferable bastard.

Loki looked at her searchingly, and after a few moments responded, "I will give you some of the information that you desire if I receive some information in return."

Something in the back of Marie's mind told her to ignore this; that it was a trick, but she quelled that feeling and said, "What do you want to know? I won't tell you anything about S.H.I.E.L.D or…."

Loki silenced her with a wave of his hand and said, "Please, I have enough information about your secret little team of freaks, I want to know about you."

Marie was stunned, "You want to know about me? Why?"

Loki smiled and said, "Let's say it's of interest to me to know about my captor." He turned and moved to his seat in the back of the cage, preparing himself for a long talk. "Please, Agent Robertson, have a seat."

Marie was infuriated that he was asking her to sit as if this wasn't his prison cell, but his home, however, her curiosity won out and she took the nearest chair. "What do you want to know about me?" she asked hesitantly.

Loki gave a small smile, and holding her gaze asked, "Tell me anything about yourself; about your life, your family, why you are here on this ship."

Marie was astounded by his very forward questions, but something in the fathomless depths of his eyes convinced her of his sincerity, and she said, "Uhhh, I am 20 years old, I am from California, I graduated from Harvard at 18 with degrees in philosophy, music, and molecular biology, and I've been with S.H.I.E.L.D. for a year, happy?"

Marie never thought in her wildest dreams that she would one day sit and discuss her life with a handsome alien captive, who was sitting across from her searching her face as if he could see everything about her printed clearly across her face.

Loki laughed at her defensive tone of voice, and said, "Very well, and what of your….. 'gifts'?"

Marie shot back, "Wait! I told you about me, and now I get some information about the Tesseract!"

Loki again fell into mirthful laughter at her anger, and replied, "Yes, you told me things I could have very well found in a computer or have gotten Barton to tell me. I want to know more about _you_, the parts of your being that you attempt to hide from the rest of humanity."

During his speech, Loki's voice had dropped very low, and he leaned towards her and fastened his very intense gaze on her face, and Marie found that she could help but be drawn towards his hypnotic voice and personality.

"I….I don't want to talk about it," Marie whispered, unable to break from his eyes.

Loki leaned in even further, "Trust me, Marie, I understand how it feels to be different, to have abilities others don't understand, or even fear."

For a split second Marie thought she had caught a glimpse of the man underneath the hard and angry façade, and it frightened and thrilled her that it was very familiar to her own broken soul. Again, feelings of acceptance and familiarity crept into her heart, from where, she knew not, but Marie could not shake the feeling that this man was somehow a part of her fate, and either she would help S.H.I.E.L.D. plot his demise or end up burning with him.

Almost unwillingly, she continued, "There was an….accident, with many people, and my powers presented themselves, but it was at a great cost. The powers saved me, but they—I mean I, couldn't save anyone else, so I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. in hopes that I could make up for the lives I couldn't save." Marie couldn't say anymore, and she closed her eyes in the hopes that she could compose herself.

Loki sat there astounded that fate could not even spare her a kind thought and give her happiness on this God-forsaken world. Her confession proved what Loki had been speculating, this was his Vitra, kidnapped and placed on this planet in an attempt to punish him and the man who claimed to be his father. Her emotions, her powers, her desire to help others; it was Vitra, there was no doubt in his mind.

He would claim her again, she would be his and together they would take their revenge and burn the skies.

Loki snapped out of his own thoughts and found the girl again composed and staring at him expectantly. Loki smiled, leave it to Vitra to still calculate and plan even when emotionally compromised, he thought.

"Ah yes, now you desire information about the Tesseract. I must say Marie, you and I are not so different; we both only wish to help this world and its people, yes?"

At this statement, Marie's face twisted in annoyance at being compared to the criminal. Loki continued, "As far as the whereabouts of the Tesseract, I know not where in the wide world it might be. You see, I sent it off with the command that I should not know where it was headed, and for it to constantly be in motion, so the information might not be tricked or tortured out of me."

Loki smiled evilly, knowing this was not the answer she had hoped for. Marie's expression turned furious as she kicked the chair and stormed from the chamber.

* * *

After giving what little information she could to Fury, Marie was storming around the hellicarrier fuming over her encounter with Loki.

How could I be so stupid, she thought. I sat there and cried and told him every little secret about me and he turned around and tricked me! Stupid god! She was more angry at herself than she was Loki, and though she didn't want to admit it, there was something about him that made her body, mind, and heart react traitorously. As Marie was not paying attention, she did not see the large brightly colored figure until they collided, sending her to the cold floor.

Looking up, Marie found herself looking into the very confused and concerned eyes of Captain America. Like a gentleman, he immediately rushed to her side to help, "Wow, miss, I am so very sorry, I had a lot on my mind and I wasn't watching where I was going." Marie smiled at his apology and brushed it off as he helped her off the ground. "Please," she said, "I was my fault. I was too busy thinking about my bad day to pay attention."

The captain smiled, "You too huh? I've been having a rough time babysitting Stark on board, he just infuriates me!"

Marie laughed at this, and responded, "Well, I'll trade you wards. I've been assigned to watch Loki, so I think Stark is probably a walk in the park compared to crazy Norse gods."

Steve's face crumpled in worry at this statement, and Marie could hear him think, _she's so small. Is Fury wise to have her guard Loki on her own?..._

Marie smiled at his concern, and surprised him by saying, "Don't worry, Captain. I've got a few tricks up my sleeves to handle Loki." Marie was shocked at herself that she was speaking so confidently to this legend, but there was a kindness in his face that put her at ease.

Steve's face was priceless when Marie answered his thoughts, but his voice was impressed when he said, "Well, well, it seems that Fury has quite the collection of extraordinary people at his disposal, Miss…?"

"Agent. Agent Marie Robertson," Marie supplied with a smile and a hand.

The Captain took her small hands gently in both of his large ones and smiled, "Steve Rogers, at your service, and anytime you want to trade kids, just let me know."

Marie laughed heartily, and they went their separate ways, but she couldn't help but feel that on this ship full of heroes and monsters and gods, she had found something truly rare; a friend.

Please review! 3 KMC


End file.
